Way Leads On To Way
by Charleeney
Summary: 2 weeks after Cuba. The government is mapping out actions against the new threat, Magneto is building up his army and Charles is caught in the crossfire. Moira tries to help and Mystique is forced to remain loyal to Magneto- even if it comes to actually harming Charles. For Raven/Mystique and Eric/Magneto these are going to be the final choices.
1. Chapter 1

Way Leads On To Way

"Xavier? What do we want from him?"

Moira was trying to keep her voice steady, but still apprehension was colouring it.

Her superior raised his eyebrows.

"Interrogate him, naturally."

"We can do it in hospital, it is surely unnecessary to move him over here"

His eyes steeled.

" It is, " he answered succinctly. " Agent MacTaggert, that will be all, you may go"

Moira couldn`t. Impulsively she stepped forward.

"Sir, he is and has always been on our side. We…we can`t treat him as if he were some kind of an enemy." She desperately tries to explain, to make him see. "He deserves better, we – all of us! – owe our lives to him and…"

He cut her short.

"Agent MacTaggert, this will do. I no longer detain you"

Moira turned blindly away towards the door.

XXX

Outside she leaned against the wall, trying to keep her head above the overwhelming tide of emotions. Indignation, anger, helplessness, shame...And finally everything was submerged in pain. The deep ache never lets her go since the beach: she is insensibly getting used to it, but sometimes it soars, blinding her- like now…

Tears sprang to her eyes as she remembered Charles the way he was now- had been for the last 15 days, ever since the day on the beach. She wasn`t allowed to visit him yet- no one was, but twice she managed to see him from afar, as he was being questioned- as yet, tentatively - by the CIA.

Pale, tired, with shadowed eyes and unlit face, his easy grace and openness gone, he looked so vulnerable that it wrung her heart. And caged, too. Tenseness broke now and then through his tired indifference- she sensed it in the short glances he threw at the agents, in unconsciously self- protective gestures. But then again he would go still and remote.

In fact, he looked as if currently he was not caring about anything at all.

And horribly lonely.

His cockiness, arrogance, his foppy ways and the seeming shallowness used to annoy her considerably in the pre- crisis days, but now that his injury and everything he had gone through had stripped him of those, she realised that she had somehow sensed all along the real person that he was behind of those. And now he - he was in pain.

And it hurt her more than any ache of hers could ever do.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews!_

_I think starting from now I will update regularly everyday, because the outline of the story is now quite clear to me._

_Reviews and criticism is deeply appreciated))_

Chapter 2. No Choice.

2 days later

Raven drew a long breath, looking out of the window with unseeing eyes.

Mutant and proud… Taking stance against the whole world….No more hiding…

And all that smashing to pieces just as soon as some tiny insignificant memory flashes in her mind. Never- the beach. Never - the Charles of that day. No.

Other memories - little, homely, foolish little incidents… Charles laughing over the pages of Jerome - scolding her for refusing to stay in bed with a cold – unashamedly borrowing the better half of her cake –throwing his arm around her shoulders so that the soft wool of his cardigan brushes against her cheek – smiling at her words, scribbling away at his thesis…

And now- it was ridiculous! - just a few words written by his hand - a stray old note - and that was enough to make her throat tighten with physical pain, to make everything she was standing for now- so remote, so unreal- unimportant…

No, no! No mote glimpses, no more.. No more - Raven.

Her face hardened. Slowly, carefully, she tore the note in two.

Mystique walked away from the window.

Two rooms away Emma glanced at Magneto.

" Is there anything- or rather anyone - else?"

Magneto`s answer came in a few seconds.

"Yes. Xavier. "

" He will feel my presence immediately" she warned him.

"Let him." He answered shortly.

Emma concentrated. In a few seconds her expression changed.

"What is it?" the closely watching her Magneto demanded.

"I don`t know. There is- something wrong."

XXX

The measured voice went on – weightily and with a sort of not unkind sternness.

"MacTaggert, let me explain something to you. This is not about helping the government, this is about helping Charles Xavier. We need his cooperation and we are going to get it. There are some methods, you know- or, rather, you don`t, - that I am extremely reluctant to use on him."

His last words did not in the least sound like a threat- rather, she thought tiredly, as if the man was actually unhappy about the whole thing.

He paused and Moira swallowed before answering.

"But you… would do it."

"Eventually. If he doesn`t change his attitude," he answered evenly. She was silent, and meeting her eyes in a second, he suddenly exploded, " Yes, yes, I am perfectly aware that the man is a hero and all that, but, damn it all, he leaves us no choice. "

She threw her head back.

"There is a choice, and - I will make mine."

After a moment`s silence Joelson went on , his voice even and quiet:

"If the department is supposed to choose between the intactness of Charles Xavier and the safety of the world- than, I tell you once more - there is no choice."

"Do you realize what you are asking him to do? Playing false might be the standard over here, but Charles Xavier is different from us in more than just one way!"

Joelson understood her implication and for a second his level gaze left her face.

"It was a decision none of us relished taking."

"But you took it. You fired on us."

" Your all- clear didn` t come across in time, we had no idea what the hell was going on there."

Moira was silent for a moment and then very calmly she asked:

"But if it had? It would have made no difference, would it?"

Now he me her eyes once more.

"Moira, look. " the switch to her name was unexpected, as was the tinge of sorrowful, unmistakably genuine earnestness in his eyes, his voice, "When we enter the department we all realize our job here may one day claim our life. It is something we all live with, something we are prepared for."

" What we are not prepared for, perhaps, is a breach of loyalty" there was no bitterness in her voice –she was past that.

"Yes, it is all about loyalty. To this country. To the people we guard. To their safety. "

There was silence.

"You are right. There are choices and we take them, " he finished, and Moira understood the finality in his words.

"When can I see him?" she asked dully.

"Now if you like"


	3. Chapter 3

Moira softly closed the door and, leaning against it, looked silently at the bed.

Charles was asleep- in fact, as far as she could gather, during the last 3 weeks he was generally asleep. His injury was not severe, he had almost regained his physical strength , but- there was something definitely amiss with him, it was evident.

His left arm was thrown across his face, covering his eyes- something in this gesture went to her heart , causing her vision to blur just for a moment.

"Charles," she called him very softly, managing to grip herself.

He woke instantly, but for a few seconds remained motionless. Then his arm slid away from his face and he sat up, looking at her. For a fraction of a second she almost thought he didn`t recognize her, but then warmness dawned in his eyes- the old warmness she remembered so well. It died almost instantly, however, leaving his face as lifeless as before.

"Hello."

"How are you?"

"Fine" he answered her almost mechanically, looking all the while as if he had merely opened his eyes but never woke.

"Alex, Sean and Hank.."- he began.

"They are in Westchester, everything is OK" she assured him. In fact, so they were, minus continual CIA- supervision.

He nodded, his eyes wandering away again. There was silence. Moira was wildly trying to keep back the thousand things she wanted to say – why, why didn`t he try a mental connection? He must know the CIA is overhearing them.

"The government wants you to help them with locating mutants" she finally said.

" I can`t", he answered tonelessly, without as much as glancing up at her.

" I know" she said softly, her mind screaming all the time " _why don`t you just leave? Charles, it is that simple, you surely don`t need my telling you how easy it would be for you to just get up and leave? All you have to do is some mind- controlling!"_

" But, Charles, that is the only way they can be protected…" she broke off, pleading all the time _" Read my mind, please!"_

As if he finally sensed her mute appeal, he slowly turned his face towards her.

"When I told you that I could not do it, I meant it literally. I can`t. My – my power is gone." He finished softly and almost indifferently.

Moira stared at him- so that was why he undertook nothing.. why remained so passive…but…

" Is it- is it because of your wound?" she finally asked.

He glanced away once more.

" Probably. But maybe it has more to do with the fact…that I am dead".

Moira gasped.


	4. Chapter 4

I am sorry for the long silence, something happened, that blocked me completely from the internet(((

Chapter 4 We Are At War

Slowly, reluctantly his words were sinking in. " You mean...Shaw?" she asked hoping against hope that he had meant something diffferent. He winced slightly before nodding. Impulsively Moira seated herself by his side, and, taking his hand, softly asked: "You must talk about it, Charles. Don`t - don`t lock it away." He threw a brief glance at her and tried to smile in the old way.  
" Sorry. I did not actually mean to be that dramatic. It is just that..."  
Moira waited, but he drew a long breath and kept silent.  
" That you can no longer hear anything?"  
" I can no longer care" he finally responded barely audibly. "About anything. Or anyone. Even now - I have to remind myself about the others - they may be in danger, for all I know, they probably are, but...I don`t really care. As if things stopped being real since- since that coin struck home. " he finished, and she could see the throbbing of the vein in his temple. She groped for words...

"Charles...It will pass, I am sure. And your power - it will return."  
He did not answer, just stared in the space, but somehow she heard his words once more. I dont care...

***  
"So you think he has inflicted it on himself?" Joelson demanded.  
The psychologist nodded.  
"Not intentionally. Xavier is suffering from severe post- traumatic syndrome and trying at the same time to cope with massive guilt. That is why he has inserted a block in his mind to cut off his telepathic powers."  
"How long is it likely to last?"  
"It is hard to say. Weeks, months. Witn proper treatment..."  
"We have no time for that", the agent cut in. " We need him badly and we need him right now. I have a notion I can help things along."

2 days later

Entering the room Charles walked to the chair and sat down. He was still favouring slightly the left shoulder but otherwise he looked almost normal once more.

"The same questions all over again? " he asked quietly. " Why don`t you just play the records of my answers every time you feel like it? "  
" Today there will be no recording," Joelson answered deliberately. "And no questions, either. Unless you have some."  
Charles leaned back.  
"Not really. You see, the last frank speech I got from the CIA was quite exsaustive. Back on the beach."  
In spite of the remoteness in his eyes, the bitterness in the last words was clear. " You know why we did it" the agent replied evenly. " We are at war. That gives us license for much."  
" It is a convenient idea. "  
" For much" Joelson repeated slowly. Charles stiffened, catching a new tone in his voice.  
" Xavier, we need your cooperation. Now. Complete and willing, with no reservations and no conditions. You are to resume operating Cerebro. Today." 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Charles smiled.  
"No go. Oh, yes, you can switch Cerebro on, you can connect me to it, but you have no control over my power."  
"No. But you do." Joelson pressed a button on the table, and Charles shrugged his shoulders.  
"It is gone."  
"Bring it back." the man answered coldly, "Charles, this is not a request."  
"Term it as you like."  
The door opened and Joelson nodded to the man that entered the room. At the brief command from the latter Charles, surprised, got up. The man led him to the window in the far end of the room and, producing a pair of handcuffs, he swiftly fastened Charles` right wrist to the ring in the wall. Then he withdrew.  
Charles instinctively pulled at the bracelet, then glanced at Joelson.  
"Thanks a lot for the new experience. And what is this supposed to mean?"  
Slowly Joelson approached the window and raised the curtain.  
Charles threw a look in the disclosed room and involuntarily stepped forward.  
" Alex."  
Joelson nodded as in Charles` eyes apprehension was slowly replaced by realisation.

"Stage one" , he spoke in the microphone.  
The man beside the glaring Havoc stepped closer to him and pulled out a revolver.

"What...", breathed Charles. "Stop it"  
"You do it. It is that simple, Charles. Just order the man to remove the gun. "  
Charles` breathing was rapidly becoming ragged.  
"You know I can`t!"  
"Yes, you can."  
"Not anymore."  
"Too bad", sighed Joelson, switching on the intercom. "Stage two."  
The agent placed the revolver against Havoc`s head.  
" No! Stop it!"  
"Make us. "  
Joelson impassively returned Charles` disbelieving, horrified stare. Charles drew his hand across his forehead and unsteadily placed two fingers to his temple. Seconds dragged by. Charles` hand was shaking violently now. He opened his eyes and turned to the agent.  
" It doesn`t work, " he muttered, gasping for breath. " You saw I tried!"  
"Not enough. "  
" You can`t do it! " broke from Charles, " You can`t just go and kill him!"  
" That is what we opted for on the beach, after all. I thought you lost all your illusions concerning us, Xavier. You had better part with the last one - before it is too late for the poor fellow over there. "  
The man`s voice was cold, unyielding. The memory of the beach smote afresh with the pain of betrayal, of helplessness. Charles could not hear anything across the window, but by now his vision of the room beyond was blurring as well. Alex` face, the man over him, the steel of Joelson`s words - everything was rapidly melting into unreality, slipping away, leaving him alone with the overwhelming , crushing waves of terror...  
"Xavier, I count to three and then we pass to the final stage. One."  
Now everything was gone. Nothing to hold on to. Time itself pausing, stopping..."Two"  
No... Please... Joelson, the man near Alex, Eric, the flying missiles, Shaw of his memories...Blending, intertwisting, sending wave after wave of despair...  
Blindly he turns towards Joelson, madly tears at the bracelet...  
"No!"  
"Three"

The sound of shot did come through.


	6. Chapter 6 A Cure Gone Wrong

_I would greatly love any - even the severest - review))_

_thanks a lot for the feedback!_

Chapter 6

2 hours later

" So it did not work."  
" No. The shaw acted on him all right, but he just did not manage it."  
" Or maybe he managed it too well, " the other agent said gloomily. " He might have read your mind and learned there was no real danger. "  
" No, he was scared. I saw it. "  
" He can create illusions. "  
" All right, all right, if his power is intact, why the hell is he here at all?! Or perhaps he is not, really, that is just another big illusion? " Joelson sneered.  
" There must be ways of ascertaining his real and potential power. "  
" Such as?"

***  
The world was, thankfully, very still. Charles kept his eyes shut even after the soporific wore off. Alex was all right- this thought kept reappearing on the surface of his mind every few minutes- but then it would sink, and he would be left once more in the dark coldness. No fear, no anger, no pain. Just plain nothingness.  
"Charles."  
He did not stir. Evidently, no surprise, either.  
"Eric."  
Mutual silence. Finally Charles opened his eyes.  
"Raven?" he asked in a dull voice.  
Eric nodded.  
"She is fine."  
Charles passively met Eric`s eyes.  
"What happened?", Eric`s voice was tinged with warmness that seemed to be unexpected by them both.  
" You know."  
" Later."  
A few weeks ago Charles would have smiled.

" What did they do?" repeated Eric.

"You know the worst. You were there."  
" You were not hopeless then. You are, now."

Charles closed his eyes fo a second.  
"Why are you here? Eric?"

The question, simple as it was, seemed to break some spell and switch on the reality.  
" You are in trouble." Eric answered simply.  
"I was in trouble when you left. We all were."  
"It was different. On the beach you were with the humans. Against us. You are wiser now."  
"So you waited for my - cure?"  
Charles suddenly laughed - in a free, almost merry way. Eric frowned slightly.  
"Charles, I want you to join us. We need you, and you need to come." he said forcefully. " Surely you know by now that is the only way for us."  
Charles got up and in a measured way walked towards Eric.  
" I have seen your way, my friend" he said with soft, earnest wistfulness, contrasting sharply with the listlessness of the last weeks and carefree laughter of two minutes ago. " It leads to destruction."  
" For the humans."  
Charles shook his head.  
" For all who follow it."  
The metal in the room rattled, as Eric sharply said: "Charles, you can`t be blind now, not even you. What good do you still expect from them?"

"The CIA is not the world."  
" It is a fair example."  
" As Shaw was of the mutants?"  
The knob on the door shrunk.  
"Don`t, Charles, " Eris warned heavily.  
"What? Don`t talk of him? Why, I helped you to kill him, you forgot? I am entitled to something after the feat."  
Eric felt the edge in Charles` voice. For a few seconds both were silent.  
"You are here against your will, " Eric began abruptly. " They want you to help them. You must choose sides."  
" I am not at war, Eric."  
" You are. And you can`t help it."  
"Mutants and humans can live in peace", Charles said slowly, not addressing Eric. There was another long silence.  
"You know, that is what will destroy you." Eric finally began, spitting the words out as if they hurt him, " and those whom you manage to take along. Your weakness. You have always been ready to understand the whole world, Charles. Well, you won`t find it ready to return the compliment. But that is something you will never learn."  
Charles looked at him with a new firmness.  
"I have learned much. In fact, have been learning the greater part of my life - the life you believed was sheltered and cosy to oppressiveness. "

A sad tired smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"You remeber calling me a rat the day I began operating the Cerebro? Well, it seems you were not very far wrong."

"This is your doing," Eric answered harshly.

"It seem so."

" We part as enemies?" Eric asked with casuall abruptness and started slightly as in a second Charles` hand was laid on his shoulder.  
" You can be my enemy, if you choose. I will not be yours. "  
Eric swallowed. Met Charles` eyes.

" Then you have not learned as much as you think you did."  
Slowly Charles` hand slipped away from Eric`s shoulder. In a flash of red Eric was gone.  
And almost instantly was back.

***  
Charles blinked, trying to shake off a thin film that seemed to block his vision. Suddenly he gasped as Eric`s features started changing- at first subtly, then more and more rapidly, settling, finally, into - his own. Somehow he knew - this was not Raven. But a trick, surely. A trick that his mind was playing on him?  
His likeness grinned widely.  
"That`s a smart guess, Charlie. But then you always were smart. Too smart, in fact. And rather overwhelmingly bossy, you know. No, no, don`t think I grudge you anything, OK? Now, Charlie, just relax and take it easy, will you? You have had a long run, but now it is time for you to step back. Wish me a nice day - and bye for the present. Don't worry- I will take charge."  
Charles never got the chance to answer.


End file.
